Cuddles in the Woods
by AmyDav98
Summary: You and Daryl were on a simple supply run before getting surrounded by walkers. You both decided to run, but now you are lost in the woods on a cold night. First fanfic so please be nice, hope you guys enjoy it. Oneshot fluff


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction, I was scrolling through this blog: **

**and I found this gif set, got inspired to make my first story: post/109024493991/imagine-daryl-and-you-getting-separated-from-the **

**I hope you like it, I might make more if you do :D. Enjoy**

"Face it Daryl we're lost." You say as you trip over another rock trying to keep up with the archer. The two of you were on a supply run before you got surrounded by walkers, and took off running for the woods. However you ran for so long, neither of you knew where you were. He turned his head slightly to look at you from the corner of his eye, before grunting and looking forward. Daryl Dixon was not a man willing to easily admit defeat. Sighing you look up at the sky and see the sun setting, "Daryl it's getting dark… we need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

He grunted once more, but reluctantly stopped walking. He turned to face you, noticing that you had your arms wrapped around you, slightly shivering, winter was fast approaching and it was particularly cold tonight. "Come on, I saw a cabin 'bout five minutes back. Looked ol' but it'll do." He mumbled. The redneck set off in the direction of the cabin, knowing you would be close behind. He could see you out the corner of his eye rubbing your arms trying to warm yourself up slightly. He silently cursed himself for leaving his poncho back in the car, and decided to pick up the pace to get the house quicker.

The silence between you was deafening, you want to say something, anything to fill it but you just weren't sure what to say exactly. You didn't want to make yourself seem like a fool in front of the redneck, which you seemed to do a lot. Whenever Daryl was around you couldn't help but do something embarrassing, whether that was tripping over, dropping things, saying something stupid… once you almost accidentally told the archer of your feelings for him. It seemed like your cheeks were permanently stained red around him, and you constantly had a warm feeling spread through your chest. You weren't stupid, you knew for a long time that you loved the man beside you, ever since you were in the CDC. Your feelings only grew stronger for him as the days passed by. Little things he would do, would make your heart melt, like when he plays with little Judith, or lil' ass kicker as Daryl still liked to call her. Or his smile and laugh, they were rare but when they did happen it took your breath away.

You didn't notice for a while, but when you came out from your day dream you saw Daryl waving his hand in front of your face, standing in front of you with a worried expression. Blinking out of your daze you give him a small smile to reassure him you were okay. He returned it before turning round, that's when you finally spotted the house in front of you. You jogged after Daryl just as he reached the front of the house, and he nodded to you, you instantly knew to go the door. Pulling out your knife ready for any walkers that would lunge out at you. Grasping the door knob, you turned to make sure Daryl had his bow aimed at the door, then you swung the door open you braced yourself ready for a fight. When nothing came out you banged on the door, and waited for any sound of life. When you heard nothing you and Daryl went in and started to look around. Thankfully there were no walkers, but there was a couple cans of beans. Jackpot. When everything was clear the two of you went around securing all the entrances, bracing tables against doors and locking the windows.

An hour later you were finished, and collapsed on the couch that you left for one of you to sleep on. Daryl wasn't far behind you, dropping ungracefully onto the couch. The couch wasn't a big one so your sides were pressed together, the warmth of his body helping shield you from the cold slightly, helping you relax. You were so relaxed that you didn't realize your head had come to rest on Daryl's shoulder. When you did you were shocked, not because of your position but because Daryl wasn't pushing you away. In fact you could feel him moving his arm around your shoulders. A smile slowly started to make its way on your face, and you let out a content sigh, "I like this." You said out loud, you tensed up when you registered you didn't just think that sentence.

"Me too, it's… nice." You took that as encouragement as you moved your arms to hug Daryl, getting more comfortable, letting out another content sigh in to the night air. After a few minutes you felt Daryl draw patterns on your shoulders with his fingers, you looked up at him watching his profile. You could just see him in the dark, the moon light cracking through the curtains providing just enough light. You always thought Daryl had strong features, you loved his eyes and smile most of all. You resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him, knowing that it would just ruin your relationship with him. You'd rather be friends with the man and pine from afar rather than kiss him and ruin everything. Just as you were about to look away he looks down at you, your noses inches apart. Neither of you were speaking, just looking into each other's eyes. Despite the dark you could still see his blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a good day. Staring into his eyes all you can think is how much you love this man, and how much he has done for you and the group.

You felt Daryl's hand cup your cheek, his hand felt callous, probably years of using his crossbow. You nuzzle your face in to Daryl's hand, loving the feeling. As you watched him you see him getting closer to you his lips just moments away, you come to your senses and realize that this could potentially ruin your friendship, you open your mouth to protest, "Daryl…" was the only thing you managed to say before his lips softly touched yours. It was so soft you barely felt it, leaving you craving more. "This okay?" he asked, "I can stop if you want" the worry in his voice evident.

"Don't worry, Daryl…" You wondered whether you should tell him your feelings, there wasn't a better time to tell him than right now. Your throat had gone dry so you swallowed before speaking, "truth is… I… I've loved you for a while. Ever since we were at CDC, and I understand if you don't love me back. I just…" Before you finished you're sentence Daryl captured your lips once again. His tongue begging for entrance, you opened you're mouth without hesitation, and you started to fight for dominance in the kiss. A fight that Daryl won easily by biting your bottom lip. The kiss lasted mere minutes but it felt like hours, you eventually pulled away breathless. You stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Neither of you expected to kiss each other in the middle of no where, but you were glad it happened.

When you the two of you calmed down, Daryl dragged you down so you were lying with him on the couch, you're head cushioned on his chest while his arms encircled you, keeping you both warm. You smiled into his chest while he played with you hair. Soon the gentle feeling of Daryl playing with your hair, and the steady sound of his heart beat and breathing lulled you in to a sleep. However, you were awake long enough to hear "I love ya too (Y/N), always have always will." Coming from the archer… your archer. Your Daryl.


End file.
